


Imagine You Impregnate The Mayor's Son

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Boypussy, Impregnation, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, multiples pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 10:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant





	Imagine You Impregnate The Mayor's Son

You lived in a small town as a post boy, delivering the milk from your parent’s farm to people. Every day you walked by the mayor’s house and her youngest son ran out to flirt with you. He’d always been that way, ever since you two had been in elementary together. You were always a year apart and he was always trying to get with you.

You weren’t the only one he was after, but it was mainly between you and the butcher’s son, neither of whom his mothers approved of. However, out of decency, you talked to him and listened to his flirtations. His tall skinny body was perfect for, well… And that soft blond hair… It didn’t matter that he was a cute boy, but if you even thought of laying a finger on him your life could be ruined. So you avoided it no matter how much you wanted to give in.

However, today was different. The usually bubbly childlike boy had been replaced by a pouting child. You weren’t sure how to ask what was wrong, however he didn’t even say hello before complaining.

“My moms are making me get married to some ugly guy from the next town over. Everyone knows I want to get with the butcher’s kid, and yet here we are with me being engaged for politics!” He crossed his arms, his pout only getting more defined and obvious.

You were almost offended about not being mentioned in the possible suitors list, even if you knew it would be bad for you to be on this list. Plus, the butcher’s son was a jerk, and if your flirtacious friend would only understand that you were clearly the better choice…

“What if… You got knocked up before the first time you meet him? No way that some ugly guy would want to marry you for power if you were already pregnant with someone else.” You suggested like it was no big deal as you slipped the mail into the slot.

His pretty jewel blue eyes widened, and his pout quickly turned to a big grin. “You… You think that’d work?” He asked, to which you nodded. You told him to meet you at the farm after dark, in the cow’s barn. He’d been over a few times when you were kids, so you knew he knew what to do.

Around seven you told your parents you were going on a walk, and made your way over to the barn. You sat down on a bale of hay, and it wasn’t too long before your friend knocked on the barn door and walked in. It was almost too hot outside to be doing anything like this, but you were sure that you had to do this.

He was completely shameless it seemed, immediately running in and tackling with a big kiss. You didn’t know if it was his first, but he wasn’t that great at it so you assumed it was. It didn’t matter because you had one job: to get your friend so knocked up you would be the only option for him.

You hadn’t done this often or anything, but you had done some heavy make-outs before and you didn’t imagine this would be that different. You deepened the kiss, much to his surprise, pulling him closer to grind gently against him. It felt good, and apparently he was already excited because you felt his pussy get wet. It was really hot (both figuratively and literally), and your fingers ran their way down to caress him under his clothes.

He was obviously ready before he even got here, because his boxers were soaking wet. You reached down into his boxers to feel him, quickly grinding harder against him as you broke the kiss. He was surprised when you did, looking at you with the most adorable confused look in his eyes.

You wondered if you should move, since right now he was riding on top of you and you weren’t sure he’d be up to doing that. But you figured you’d ask.

“Uh… Do you want to ride me or…?” You asked, unbuttoning in your pants. He nodded, giving you a sweet smile as he took off his pants and boxers. You slid your boxers off, your body surprised that it was the same temperature outside your pants as it was inside. However, you knew it would be even warmer inside him.

He got on your lap, his belly up against the head of your cock. It felt good, and you knew it was going to get even better.

“I just… Didn’t think it’d be so… Big…” He blushed after saying that, and you could swear you’d never seen him blush before. He didn’t seem the type, but you didn’t think he was the type to agree to get out of a marriage by getting knocked up.

After more sweaty, half-naked makeouts, you finally worked yourself up to finger him. It was… Really warm in there. It felt almost too hot, but you knew you had to do this (though it really couldn’t imagine it would be that bad). He made a few little noises as you got him ready, and it was becoming more and more obvious he hadn’t done this before, ouside of maybe masturbation. But even that seemed unlikely at this point.

His pussy was aching to have something put in it, his juices running over your cock for natural lube. You gripped his hips and pulled down a bit, just so your tip would go in. He looked shocked, his skinny body almost shaking as he put his arms around your neck. You kissed him, something he seemed to like a lot.

He moaned softly as you pulled him closer down to the base of yourself, smiling at the compliment. It felt really really good for you too, and you had to admit you were glad to have your first time with him. He’d been crushing on you since he knew what a crush was, but you’d never been able to admit you liked him back.

He shoved himself down on your cock, which was surprising to you. It wasn’t long til you were teaching him how to ride you, your bodies syncing up as he moved up and down on you. Your lips already felt sore from how much he was biting and playing with them.

Even before he knew he was close to cumming, you could feel it in his body. You broke the kiss and flipped him over on the tightly packed hay, a gasp coming from his mouth as you began pounding into him. Your new lover was quick to cum, his orgasm face one of the best you’d ever even imagined. You continued to thrust into him, before cumming hard inside him. You released when you were the deepest in, hot cum splattering all inside him.

You felt like collapsing on top of him, however you decided to sit up next to him. It wasn’t obvious to you, but he was super fertile and you’d just gotten him pregnant. You rubbed his belly for a moment, wondering if this was even going to work.

“Let’s… Try again… Just in case…” You said through tired breaths, to with he happily nodded despite the fact he was exhausted. You fucked again and again, before he tiredly put his clothes on and left.

Ending 1:

You two decided to meet up three more times just to make sure that he was pregnant, and by the time his suitor came to talk, he was obviously pregnant. The man declined marrying someone so disgraceful. You heard the stories about how the mayor’s youngest had gotten knocked up before he could get married off, and how distraught his mothers were. How they were thinking of kicking him out of the family. You knew that couldn’t happen, since this was your fault.

It wasn’t long before you decided to work up the courage to ask for your new lover’s hand in marriage. You sat down with both the mayor and her wife, and though it was the scariest moment of your life, they begrudgingly accepted your offer. It wasn’t like they had anything better to do with him.

Your parent supported this new life for you, since they had nobody they wanted you to marry. They even gave you your grandmother’s wedding ring to propose with. It wasn’t the most expensive ring, but it had always meant a lot to you so you gladly accepted it.

You invited him out to the countryside to “get his mind off of all this”. He gladly accepted. You met him under a large oak tree on your parent’s property, almost proud to see how big he’d gotten. He was less than 3 months and he had a beautiful belly on him already.

After a while of just sitting, chatting, and you rubbing his stomach, you decided that it was time for you to propose. You didn’t get down on one knee or anything, you just asked while you sat next to him.

“I asked your moms about this whole thing, and… About something else too. They said yes but… It’s your answer that matters most. He looked confused as you pulled out the ring, and even more confused when you popped the question. His eyes quickly teared up as a hand covered his mouth.

“O-oh my god… Yes. A thousand times yes.” He hugged you as best as he could with the bugling belly he had, quickly accepting the ring with a big smile on his face.

The two of you were so excited to get married you hardly waited. It was less than a month after your proposal, a small wedding was arranged. Your family’s side was packed, but his was sorely lacking. The mayor and her wife showed up, despite their obvious disapproval of this whole thing. It was a cute little ceremony, his suit custom fitted for his pregnancy.

You watched over him for the following months, though you could hardly resist rubbing his stomach (with both your hands and your cock). It was an amazing time, like to love as well, and everything just felt like it was falling into place.

It seemed your new husband loved being pregnant, because less than a few hours after birthing your first three children he wanted to bang again. This continued and continued, your parents happy with the numerous grandchildren they were getting from their eldest child. And you were happy with your loving, always pregnant husband.

Ending 2:  
As it turns out, the man that he was supposed to marry WASN’T turned off by his suitor being hugely pregnant, and in fact thought that was hot as hell. He loved the way his new fiancee looked with a bulging belly, even if the children inside weren’t his. The deal worked out and he was married, and you don’t remember seeing the mayor’s youngest son anything but pregnant ever again.


End file.
